Application integration is an important component of meeting the needs of business applications. The networked solutions concept addresses this challenge by, for example, providing pre-defined and auto-configured integration services for common business scenarios that may be accessible via a network. A number of services (e.g., solutions) may be networked together and provided as an integrated landscape. The landscape may include on-premise software, software as a service, and the like. In addition, micro services may be offered where a software component provides one or more low-level services to another service, an application or user.
An application, including an application that provides a micro-service, may utilize persistency components, such as a table, in a database system. A table is typically dedicated to a particular application. In some instances, an application may need to access a table or other data structure of another application. In this case, the table is typically accessed via the application that owns the table or structure.